indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is een lp uit 1967 van the Beatles. Het album behoort tot de belangrijkste en invloedrijkste albums aller tijden, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band bij Rolling Stone Magazine omdat dit een van de eerste lp's was die zich (mede door de opvallende hoes, innovatieve opnametechnieken, experimenten met nieuwe invloeden uit verscheidene muziekstijlen en -genres) meer neerzette als een artistiek werk dan als een verzameling liedjes. Het album is tevens een van de eerste conceptalbums. De opnamen duurden van 6 december 1966 tot 1 april 1967 (ongeveer 700 uur). Op 1 juni 1967 kwam de lp uit in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. Op Sgt. Pepper staan enkele belangrijke Beatle-nummers, waaronder de titeltrack, "A Day in the Life", "When I'm Sixty-Four", "Lovely Rita", "With a Little Help from my Friends" (later nog succesvol gecoverd door Joe Cocker) en "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". Het album zelf laat invloeden horen van verscheidene hoeken, waaronder muziekinstrumenten uit India, de klassieke muziek, psychedelische muziek en rock-'n-roll. Paul McCartney noemde de albums Pet Sounds van de Beach Boys en Freak Out! van Frank Zappa als de twee grootste inspiratiebronnen voor Sgt. Pepper. Het vermeende drugsgebruik van The Beatles kwam volgens velen tot uiting in het nummer "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", waarbij de hoofdletters op een openlijke flirt met de drug LSD zouden duiden. John Lennon heeft dit altijd ontkend, volgens hem zou het op een tekening van zijn zoon Julian duiden. Platenhoes De platenhoes, die een Grammy Award won, was ontworpen door Peter Blake. De art-director was Robert Fraser, in samenwerking met Paul McCartney, terwijl Michael Cooper fotografeerde. De voorkant van de hoes is zeer bekend en vaak geparodieerd. Op de collage staan zo'n 70 foto's van verscheidene beroemdheden afgebeeld. Op verzoek van George Harrison stonden er ook enkele Indiase goeroes tussen. Ook stonden er vier wassen beelden van de vroege Beatles tussen. Deze waren geleend van Madame Tussaud's. De echte Beatles staan vooraan in het midden, gekleed in satijnen militaire uniforms in vier verschillende opvallende kleuren (Lennon in het geel, Starr in het paars, McCartney in het blauw en Harrison in het rood). De binnenkant van de hoes zou aanvankelijk worden ontworpen door The Fool, een Nederlandse ontwerpgroep. Door een misverstand ging dit echter niet door. "Sgt. Pepper" was één van de eerste platen waarbij de songteksten op de achterzijde geprint stonden. Het album Their Satanic Majesties Request van de Rolling Stones uit 1967 is volgens henzelf het antwoord van de Stones op het album van de Beatles. De platenhoes is gedeeltelijk nagemaakt van de Beatles. Ook is het gedeeltelijk een Psychedelisch Rockalbum en had LSD een grote invloed. Michael Cooper fotografeerde ook deze hoes. Lijst van afgebeelde personen * Sri Yukteswar Giri * Aleister Crowley * Mae West * Lenny Bruce * Karlheinz Stockhausen * W.C. Fields * Carl Gustav Jung * Edgar Allan Poe * Fred Astaire * Richard Merkin * schilderij van Alberto Vargas * Richard Lindner * Leo Gorcey (weggeretoucheerd) en Huntz Hall * Simon Rodia * Bob Dylan * Aubrey Beardsley * Robert Peel * Aldous Huxley * Dylan Thomas * Terry Southern * Dion di Mucci * Tony Curtis * Wallace Berman * Tommy Handley * Marilyn Monroe * William Burroughs * Sri Mahavatara Babaji * Stan Laurel en Oliver Hardy * Karl Marx * Herbert George Wells * Sri Paramahansa Yogananda * Stuart Sutcliffe * Max Miller * schilderij van George Petty * Marlon Brando * Tom Mix * Oscar Wilde * Tyrone Power * Larry Bell * David Livingstone * Johnny Weissmuller * Adolf Hitler (uiteindelijk niet gefotografeerd) * Stephen Crane * Issy Bonn * George Bernard Shaw * Horace Clifford Westermann * Albert Stubbins * Sri Lahiri Mahasaya * Lewis Carroll * Thomas Edward Lawrence * Sonny Liston * schilderij van George Petty * Shirley Temple * wassen beelden van the Beatles * Albert Einstein * the Beatles (echt) * Bobby Breen * Marlene Dietrich * Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi (weggeretoucheerd) * soldaat van de Order of the Buffaloes * Diana Dors * Shirley Temple Prijzen Gewonnen Grammy Awards * Album of the Year (Album van het jaar) * Best Album Package - Incl Album Cover, Graphic Arts, Photography * Best Engineered Recording, Non-Classical * Contemporary Album Grammy nominaties * Group Vocal Performance * Contemporary Vocal Group * Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) Nummers * Alle nummers zijn geschreven door Paul McCartney en/of John Lennon, en dus toegeschreven aan Lennon-McCartney, tenzij anders aangegeven. # "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" # "With a Little Help from My Friends" # "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" # "Getting Better" # "Fixing a Hole" # "She's Leaving Home" # "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" # "Within You Without You" (Harrison) # "When I'm Sixty-Four" # "Lovely Rita" # "Good Morning Good Morning" # "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" # "A Day in the Life" Categorie:Muziekalbum van the Beatles Categorie:Muziekalbum uit 1967